wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Zima/Rozdział VII
We Trzy Króle, które jakoś tego roku wypadały w poniedziałek, jeszcze przed skończeniem nieszporów, bo słychać było grania i przyśpiewy w kościele, a już naród z wolna ciągnął do karczmy, że to pierwszy raz po adwencie i Godach miała być muzyka, a i szykowały się zmówiny Małgośki Kłębianki z Wickiem Sochą, któren chocia tak samo się pisał jak nieboszczyk Kuba, ale krewniactwa się z nim wypierał, jako że parob był niepoczciwy i sielnie dufający w swoje morgi. Powiadali też, jako i Stacho Płoszka, mający się już od kopania ku Ulisi sołtysównie, pewnikiem dzisiaj zapije sprawę i wszystko ze starym uładzi, bo krzyw mu był i córki odmawiał, że Stacho był sielny zabijaka, wicher nieposkromiony i z rodzicielami cięgiem się wadził, a za Ulisią chciał całe cztery morgi abo dwa tysiące spłaty na rękę i dwa krowie ogony w dodatku. Wójt też dzisiaj wyprawiał chrzciny, jeno że w chałupie, ale różni znajomkowie tak se rachowali, że jak się rozochoci, to w domu nie wytrzyma i z całą kompanią do karczmy zwali, i fundował będzie. Zaś prócz tych przynęt były jeszcze większe, ważniejsze sprawy, zarówno obchodzące wszystkich. Bo tak się ano stało, że na sumie od ludzi z drugich wsi dowiedzieli się, że dziedzic, co ino mu było potrza ludzi do poręby, to już zgodził i zadatki podawał: miało iść z Rudki dziesięciu, z Modłicy piętnastu, z Dębicy cosik ośmiu, a samej rzepeckiej szlachty bez mała dwudziestu a z Lipiec ani jeden. Prawda to już była jasna i pewna, bo i sam borowy, któren był na sumie, przytwierdził. Niemała z tego turbacja padła na biedotę, nieletka. Juści, że byli w Lipcach bogacze całą gębą, byli i pomniejsi, którzy zarówno o zarobki nie stali, byli takoż jensi, u których aż piszczało z biedy, ale się do niej nie przyznawali, bych ino przyjacielstwa z bogaczami nie stracić i w jeden rząd zawżdy z nimi stawać – ale i komorników, i takich, co ino chałupy mieli, też nie brakowało: którzy wyrabiali u gospodarzy młocką, którzy na tartaku siekierą, którzy zaś, gdzie się ino zdarzyła robota, a chyla tyla wyskrzybali, iż jakoś się tam z boska pomocą przeżywili, ale ostawało jeszcze z pięć familii, la których zimową porą całkiem brakowało we wsi roboty, ci to właśnie jako zbawienia czekali na te poręby. A teraz co począć? Zima była sroga, mało któren miał jaki taki grosz zapaśny, niejednemu już i ziemniaki się kończyły, bieda była w chałupie, a głód już zębce szczerzył za węgłem, do zwiesny daleko, a wspomożenia znikąd, to i nie dziwota, że ciężki frasunek padł na dusze. Zbierali się po chałupach ,medytowali, aż w końcu kupą całą poszli do Kłęba, by ich ten powiedł do dobrodzieja na poradę, ale Kłąb się wymówił rzekomo zmówinami córki, jensi też podobnie wykręcili się kiej piskorze, bo stali ino o siebie i swoje wyrachowania mieli. Zeźlił się tym srodze Bartek z tartaku, któren choć robotę miał, zawżdy z biednym narodem trzymał, przybrał do się Filipa zza wody, Stacha Bylicowego zięcia, Bartka Kozła, Walka z krzywą gębą i w piąciu poszli do dobrodzieja prosić, by się wstawił za nimi do dziedzica. Długo nie było ich widać, dopiero po nieszporach przyleciał Jambroży do Kobusów i powiedział, że z księdzem radzą i do karczmy prosto przyjdą. A tymczasem wieczór się już był uczynił, ostatnie zorze zetliły się do cna, że ino kajś niekaj na zachodzie z tych szarych popiołów żarzyły się kieby głownie dogasające, a świat z wolna otulał się w modrawą a lutą płachtę nocy. Księżyca jeszcze nie było, jeno od suchych, przemarzniętych śniegów biły ostygłe, lodowate brzaski, w których rzecz każda widniała jakoby w śmiertelne gzło przyodziana i zgoła umarła; gwiazdy też jęły się wysypywać na ciemne niebo, a tak rosły i trzęsły się w onych dalekościach, tak się jarzyły bystro, aż po śniegach szły skrzenia. Mróz zaś brał srogi i podnosiła się taka skrzytwa, aż w uszach dzwoniło i żeby najcichszy głos, a leciał światem całym. W chałupach zaś ognie zapalali i spieszyli z wieczorowymi obrządkami, jeszcze wodę nosili ze stawu, jeszcze czasem skrzypnęły wierzeje albo się jakie bydlątko ozwało, to ktosik podążał spieszno saniami, a ludzie w dyrdy ganiali po obejściach, bo parzyło w twarze jakby rozpalonym żelazem i dech zapierało, ale już wieś cichła całkiem. Jeno od karczmy coraz ostrzej rozlegały się muzyckie głosy, bo juści, że prawie z każdej chałupy ktosik się tam przebierał na przewiady, a insze zaś, którym nie było do zmówin ni do spraw, też ciągnęli, bo im gorzała pachniała. Że zaś i babom cniło się ostawać samym, a dziewczyny aż piszczały do gzów i na muzykę nogami przebierały, to raz w raz, nim się jeszcze do cna ściemniało, leciały chyłkiem do karczmy, rzekomo by chłopów nagnać do domów, ale już ostawały. Juści, że za ojcami i dzieci ciągnęły co starsze, zwłaszcza chłopaki zwoływali się z opłotków gwizdaniem i szli kupą, zalegając karczmowe sienie i przyzby, choć mróz prażył żywym ogniem. A w karczmie kłębiła się już niezgorsza gęstwa. Tęgi ogień buzował się na kominie, że z pół izby zalewało krwawe światło szczap, których Żyd cięgiem przykładać kazał dziewce, bo kto ino wszedł, otrzepywał buciska o trzon, nagrzewał zgrabiałe ręce i szedł w ciżbę odszukiwać swojaków, że to, mimo ognia i lampy nad szynkwasem, mrok zalegał kąty i trudno było zrazu rozeznać. W jednym kącie ode drogi, na kłodach od kapusty, siedziały muzykanty pobrzękujący niekiedy, jakby od niechcenia, bo się jeszcze tany nie rozpoczęły na dobre, tyla co tam jakaś niecierpliwsza para się pokręciła. Na izbie zaś, pod ścianami, przy stołach kupili się kompaniami ludzie, ale mało kto ściskał kieliszek i przepijał, a jeno rajcowali rozglądając się wkoło, a bacząc na wchodzących. Jeno przy szynkwasie był większy rejwach, bo stali tam całą kupą goście Kłębowi i familianci Sochy, ale też jeszcze z rzadka przepijali do się, a tylko poredzali, świadczyli sobie godności, jak to przystało na zmówinach. Wszyscy zaś często a nieznacznie naglądali pod okna, gdzie za stołami siedziało kilkunastu Rzepczaków, przyszli jeszcze za dnia i ostali. Nikt im wstrętów nie czynił, ale i nikto się do nich nie kwapił, tyle co Jambroży zaraz się z nimi pokumał i sielnie gorzałę ciągnął a ocyganiał, co ino wlazło. A pobok nich stojał Bartek z tartaku ze swoimi i w głoś opowiadał, co im rzekł dobrodziej, a sielnie pomstował na dziedzica, w czym mu najgłośniej wtórował Wojtek Kobus, chłop suchy, mały a tak zapalczywy, że cięgiem się podrywał, walił pięściami w stół i ciepał się jako ten ptak, którego przezwisko nosił, z rozmysłem zaś to czynił, bo domyślali się, że Rzepczaki ciągną na jutro do boru do rąbania, ale żaden z nich jakby nic nie słyszał, tak siedzieli spokojnie, zajęci między sobą. Nikto też z gospodarzy nie słuchał tych wyzwisk ni zbytnio do serca nie brał, że dobrodziej nie chciał się wstawiać za nimi do dziedzica, a naprzeciw, odwracano się od nich i unikano, czym głośniej krzyczeli, w gąszczu bowiem, jaki rozpierał karczmę, stowarzyszał się każden do upodoby i kupił, gdzie było dogodniej, nie bacząc na sąsiadów – tylko jedna Jagustynka chodziła od kupy do kupy, podjudzała, żarty stroiła, nowiny w uszy ludziom kładła, pilnie jednak bacząc, gdzie już pobrzękują flachy a kieliszek kołem chodzi. I tak powoli, z wolna, niepostrzeżenie wciągał się naród do zabawy, bo coraz większy gwar napełniał izbę i coraz częściej podzwaniały kieliszki, i coraz gęściej się robiło, że już drzwi się prawie nie zamykały, tak szli i szli aż muzykanci, uczęstowani przez Kłęba, urznęli rzęsistego mazura i w pierwszą parę puścił się Socha z Małgośką, a za nimi zaś, kto ino miał ochotę. Ale niewielu szło w tany, oglądając się na pierwszych lipeckich kawalerów, na Płoszkę Stacha, Wachnika, wójtowego brata i drugich, którzy zmawiali się po kątach z dzieuchami, wesołe rozmowy wiedli, a podkpiwali półgłosem z rzepeckiej szlachty, którym wciąż basował Jambroży. Na to właśnie pokazał się Mateusz, o kiju jeszcze szedł, bo ledwie się był z łóżka zwlókł, że mu się to cniło za ludźmi, kazał se wnet narządzić gorzałki przegotowanej z miodem, usiadł z boku komina, popijał i rzucał tym słowem wesołym do znajomków, ale z nagła ucichł, bo Antek stanął we drzwiach, spostrzegł go, podniósł hardo głowę, łypnął ślepiami i przechodzi wpodle, jakby nie pojstrzegając. Mateusz się uniósł i zawołał: Boryna! a chodźcie no do mnie. – Masz sprawę, to pierwszy przystąp – powiedział ostro myśląc, że Mateusz zaczepia. , – Przyszedłbym, jeno się jeszcze ruchać bez kijaszka nie mogę – odparł miętko. Antek nie dowierzał, zmarszczył groźnie brwi i podszedł, ale na to Mateusz chycił go za rękę i zniewolił, by przysiadł na ławie. – Siadaj przy mnie. Owstydziłeś mnie przed całym światem, pobiłeś tak, jucho, że już mi księdza wołali, ale gniewu do ciebie nie mam nijakiego i pierwszy z tym słowem zgody przychodzę. Napij się ze mną. Nikt mnie jeszcze nie pobił i myślałem, że takiego na świecie nie ma. Mocarz z ciebie prawdziwy, żeby takim chłopem jak ja rzucić kiej snopem, no, no... – Boś mi na robocie przypiekał cięgiem, a potem i szczekał paskudnie, to mię rozebrało, żem. już i nie baczył, co robię. – Twoja prawda, twoja, sam to przytwierdzam i nie strachu, a po dobroci... Aleś mnie przyrychtował, no, żywą krew oddawałem, ziobra mi popękały, do ciebie piję, Antek, co tam, poniechaj złości, ja ci już nie pamiętam, choć mnie jeszcze plecy bolą... aleś ty chyba krzepciejszy niźli Wawrzek z Woli?... – Nie zbiłem go to na odpuście we żniwa, jeszcze się pono lekuje... – Wawrzona! Powiadali o tym, alem wierzyć nie wierzył. Żydzie, haraku z esencją, a w ten mig, bo przetrącę! – krzyknął. – Ale coś pyskował przed chłopami, to nieprawda?– pytał cicho Antek. – Nieprawda, przez złość ino gadałem, tak sobie:.. nie, gdzieby tam zaś – wypierał się przeglądając pod światło flaszkę, by mu prawdy z oczów nie wyczytał. Przepili raz i drugi, potem Antek postawił kolejkę i znowu przepili, i już tak siedzieli wpodle siebie, pobratani zgoła i w takim przyjacielstwie, aż się na karczmie dziwowano temu. Mateusz zaś, że sobie był podpił niezgorzej, pokrzykiwał na muzykę, by raźniej grała, przytupywał, śmiał się w głos do chłopaków, aż przycichnął i jął Antkowi do ucha powiadać. – Juści i to prawda, że brać ją chciałem przez moc, ale mnie tak pazurami pobronowała, jakby mnie kto pyskiem po cierniach przewlókł. Tyś jej był milszy, wiem o tym dobrze, nie wypieraj się, ty, i bez to na mnie nie chciała patrzeć!... Trudno wołu wodzić, kiej nie chce sam chodzić; zazdrość mnie kąsała, że i nie wypowiedzieć, hej! Dziewka równa cudu, że i nie naleźć śliczniejszej, a poszła za starego na twoją krzywdę, tego to już wyrozumieć nie mogę... – Na moją krzywdę i na moje zatracenie! – jęknął cicho i aż się zerwał, tak ognie w nim zagrały na wspomnienie; że ino zaklął i cosik mruczał do siebie. – Cichoj, ludzie ano posłyszą i roznieść gotowi. – Bom to co rzekł? – Juści, inom ja nie dosłyszał, ale mogli drudzy. – Bo już mi ścierpieć trudno, tak mię tu w piersiach rozpiera, że samo się rwie ze mnie, samo... – Mówię ci, nie daj się, póki czas – radził chytrze, pociągając go z wolna za język. – Mogę to, kiej kochanie gorsze choroby, ogniem po kościach chodzi, wrzątkiem w sercu bełkocze, a taką tęsknością duszę przejmuje, że ni jeść, ni spać, ni robić nic, jeno by człowiek łbem tłukł o ścianę albo i zgoła życia się pozbawił! – Abo to nie wiem! Mój Jezus, abom to sam za Jagną nie latał! Ale jest tylko jedna rada na kochanie: ożenić się, a jakby ręką odjął. Znalazłaby się i druga: kiej ożenkiem nie można, dostać kobietę, a wnet smak do niej przejdzie i kochanie się skończy! Prawdę ci mówię, przecieżem niezgorszy praktyk! – dowodził chełpliwie. – A jak i potem nie przejdzie? – rzekł smutnie. – Juści, któren zza płota postękuje, za węgłami się czai, a kiej kiecka zachrzęści, drygają mu kulasy – takiemu rychło się nie przemieni, ale to ciołak, nie chłop, za takiego nie dałbym i tego grosza – rzucił pogardliwie. – Czystą prawdę rzekłeś, ale widzi mi się, że są i takie chłopy, są... – zamedytował się. – Przepij no do mnie, do cna mi zaschło w gardzieli! Psiachmać sobacza z babami, niektóra chuchro takie, co kieby dmuchnął, nakryłaby się nogami, a często i największego mocarza wodzi kieby to cielę na postroneczku, mocy pozbawi, rozumu pozbawi i jeszcze na pośmiewisko światu poda! Diable nasienie, ścierwo, mówię ci, pij do mnie!. . – W twoje ręce, bracie, w twoje! – Bóg zapłać, mówię ci, pluń na to diable nasienie, przecież rozum swój masz... Przepili raz i drugi a pogadywali, Antek już był zdziebko napity, a że nigdy nie miał przed kim się wyżalić, to teraz brała go szalona chęć do wywnętrzenia, że ledwie się powstrzymał, tyla co tam rzucił czasami jakie ważne słowo, z którego Mateusz i tak wszystko miarkował, jeno nie dawał tego poznać po sobie. W karczmie zaś zabawa już szła rzetelna, muzyka rznęła co sił i tany szły za tanami, pito już we wszystkich kątach, gdzieniegdzie już przychodziło do sporów, a wszędy gadano tak głośno, że wrzawa przepełniała izbę, a tupoty taneczników rozlegały się kieby bicie cepów. Kłębowa kompania przetoczyła się do alkierza, skąd też niezgorszy wrzask dochodził, jeno Socha i Małgośka tańcowali zapamiętale abo ująwszy się wpół na mróz biegli na powietrze. Bartek z tartaku ze swoimi wciąż stali na jednym miejscu, pili już z drugiej flachy, a Wojtek Kobus już wprost wykrzykiwał ku rzepeckim ludziom: – Ślachta, ścierwy, worek i płachta! – że to za szlachtę się uważali. – Dziedzice, pół wsi jedną krowę doi! – dorzucił zjadliwie drugi. – Kołtuniarze, przez koni się obywają, bo ich same wszy noszą. – Żydoskie paroby! – Dworskie pomietła, do psów się im godzić, kiej taki dobry wiatr czują! – Poczuły też we dworze swoje i ciągną. – Będą tu ludziom odbierać robotę. – Wyczeszemy wama kołtuny, że bez łbów pouciekacie! – Wycieruchy, obieżyświaty, brakło u Żydów palenia w piecach, to przyleciały! Dogadywali mocno, a jaki taki pięścią wygrażał i darł się do nich, a coraz więcej ludzi wrzało przeciwko, coraz zapalczywsze koło ich otaczało, że to już gorzałka ponosiła, ale oni się nie odzywali, siedzieli przy sobie kupą całą, kije ino ściskali między kolanami, popijali piwo, przegryzali kiełbasę, jaką mieli ze sobą, a hardo, nieustraszliwie poglądali na chłopów. Byłoby może i przyszło z miejsca do bitki, ale Kłąb przyleciał, jął uspokajać, przekładać a prosić, a za nim starsi i Jambroży, że Kobus zaprzestał pyskować, drugich też odciągnęli na poczęstunek do szynkwasu, potem muzyka sielnie zagrała, a Jambroż jął znowu cyganić niestworzone historie o wojnach, Napolionie, Naczelniku, a później i insze ucieszne rzeczy, aż się niejedni pokładali ze śmiechu; a on rad wielce, podpity niezgorzej, rozparł się przy stole i prawił: – Na ostatek opowiem jeszcze jedną historię, krótką, bo mi pilno tańcować, a i dzieuchy krzywe, że do nich nie przychodzę! Wiecie, zmówiny dzisiaj Kłębianki ze Sochą Wickiem. Gdybym chciał, moje by były z Małgośką, moje! Bo ano było tak: "We czwartek zwalili się do starego Kłęba z wódką! Przyszli w jeden czas od Sochy i przyszli od Pryczka; jedni przepijają harakiem, drudzy zaś słodką, od jednych Kłąb pije i od drugich nie wylewa. Jeden jest dobry, a i drugi nie gorszy! Swaty aż się pocą, tak prawią i zalecają swoich kawalerów: Ten ma morgi galante przez skowronków nawożone, a drugi też takie, na których ino pieskowie wesela swoje odprawują. Jeden ma chałupę, do której świnie pod przyciesiami włażą, a i drugi nie gorszą. Obaj sielne bogacze, że szukać daleko! Socha ma cały kołnierz od kożucha, bo resztę pieski rozniesły, Pryczek zaś ma obertelek od świątecznych portek i guzik świecący kiej ze złota! Jeden chłopak śmigły kiej ta kopica, a i drugiemu brzucho wzdeno od ziemniaków! Galante parobki ! Sosze ślina z gęby cieknie, a Pryczek ma ślepie kaprawe! Równe we wszystkim, a takie robotne i zapamiętałe, że choćby pół ćwiartki ziemniaków na raz zjedzą i za drugą patrzą ! Oba dobre na zięciów, oba krowy mogą popaść, izbę przymieść, gnoju urzucić; oba krzywdy dziewce nie zrobią nijakiej, bo z boćkami kompanii nie trzymają. Sielne parobki, rozmowne, mądrale, przemyślne, z jadłem zawsze do gęby trafiają, a nie gdzie indziej. Co tu począć, kiej oba się zarówno widzą staremu, to się kręci, w nosie dłubie, a Małgośki pyta: którego chcesz?... – Oba pokraki, tatulu, pozwólcie, to już se Jambroża wybierę !... Stary głową kręcił, deliberował długo, wiadomo, że mądrala na całą chałupę, a tu chłopaki przynaglają, swaty swoje wciąż prawią, to się napił od jednych haraku, napił się od drugich słodkiej i powiada: – Wagę przynieśta! Przynieśli oną wagę, ustawili, a on prawi: – Zważta się, chłopaki, któren będzie cięższy, tego na zięcia wybierę. Zafrasowały się swaty, posłali po gorzałkę i medytują: któren? bo obaj byli kieby te pluskwy zeschnięte! Skoczyły po rozum do głowy Pryczkowe swaty, nasuły mu za pazuchę kamieni, to w kieszenie napchały. Ale i Sochowie też nie były głupie, nie było co, to gęsiora wsadzili mu pod kapotę i na wagę go stawią... liczą, aż tu cosik powiada: S... s... s... Socha niby, i gęsior bęc na ziemię! Roześmieli się wszyscy, a Kłąb powiada: – Zmyślna jucha jest, choć wagi nie trzyma, ty będziesz moim zięciem!" Juści, że w tym, prócz tego ważenia, innej prawdy nie było, jeno że opowiadał tak śmiesznie, aż się popłakiwali z uciechy i takim śmiechem buchali, że na całą karczmę szło. Że wnet Kłębowi goście wywalili się z alkierza i całą hurmą szli w taniec, to wrzask się podniósł, tupot, krzyki, że już żadnego głosu z osobna nie rozeznał. Ze łbów poczynało kurzyć, gorącość rozbierała, uciecha rosła, to i młodzi hulali z całej mocy, a starsi zasię zalegali stoły, stowarzyszali się, gdzie ino mogli i gdzie kto ustojał, bo tanecznicy rozbijali i coraz większym kołem zataczali, a każden w głos gadał, przepijał, z drugimi się cieszył, swojego dowodził, święta używał. Muzyka zaś rznęła siarczyście i tany szły zapamiętałe, choć był taki gąszcz, że głowa przy głowie, plecy przy plecach, to i tak się trząchali, po izbie nosili, pokrzykiwali wesoło, a obcasami bili, że ino dyle skowyczały i szynkwas podrygiwał! Zabawa była sielna, boć wszyscy się dokładali z całej mocy, duszą całą. Zima toć szła, naród oderwał ręce spracowane od matki ziemi, to i podnosił przygięte karki, podnosił zafrasowane dusze, prostował się, rozrastał i równał jeden z drugim w wolności, w odpoczywaniu i w tej myśli swobodnej, że każden człowiek widniał z osobna i wyraźnie jako ten bór, z którego nie wydzielisz drzewin latem, bo w jednakim, równo zielonym gąszczu stoi przywarty do rodnej ziemi, a niech jeno śnieg spadnie, ziemia się przesłoni, a wnet każde drzewo dojrzysz z osobna i w ten mig rozeznasz: dąbek–li to, grabek–li to, osiczyna–li to! Takuteńko było i z narodem. Jeno Antek z Mateuszem nie ruchali się ze swoich miejsc, siedzieli przy się po przyjacielsku i z cicha ugwarzali o różnościach, ile że cięgiem ktoś do nich przystawał i swoje dokładał; przyszedł Stacho Płoszka, przyszedł Balcerek, przyszedł wójtów brat i drugie; te wszystkie najpierwsze we wsi kawalery, którzy drużbowali na weselu Jagusi. Zrazu nieśmiało przystawali, że to nie wiada było, czy Antek jakim ostrym słowem nie ciepnie, ale nie, podawał każdemu rękę a z dobrością patrzał, to i wnet otoczyli go zwartym kołem, pilnie słuchali, przyjacielstwo świadczyli i tak mu się umilali a zdawali we wszystkim, jak przódzi, kiedy to im przewodził jeszcze, uśmiechał się ino gorzko jakoś, bo mu się wspomniało jak to jeszcze wczoraj a ci sami omijali go z dala na drodze. – Ani cię nikaj nie ujrzeć, do karczmy nie zachodzisz! – powiedział Płoszka. – Od rana do nocy robię, to kiej to mam czas na karczmę? – Prawda, prawda! – przytwierdzili półgłosem, a potem z wolna przeszli na różne sprawy wsiowe, na ojców, to o dzieuchach mówili, to o zimie, bo rozmowa jakoś się nie wiedła, Antek mało mówił, a cięgiem spoglądał na drzwi, spodziewał się, że Jagna przyjdzie. Dopiero gdy Balcerek jął opowiadać o naradzie, jaka się odbyła we święta u Kłębów względem lasu, słuchał uważnie. – Cóż uredzili? – zapytał. – A cóż, skamlali, narzekali, żalili się, a rady nijakiej nie powzięli, prócz tej, że nie trza pozwolić na wyręb. – A bo to co mądrego uradzą te słomiane wiechcie!– wykrzyknął Płoszka. – Zbierają się, gorzały się napiją, wysapią, nawyrzekają i tyla z tych narad jest, co z łońskiego śniegu, a dziedzic może sobie spokojnie ciąć choćby i wszystek las. – Nie trza pozwolić – rzucił krótko Mateusz. – Któż to go powstrzyma, któż zabroni? – zaczęli wykrzykiwać. – Któż jak nie wy? – A juści, pozwolą to na co? Ozwałem się kiedyś, to ociec mię skrzyczał, żebym nosa pilnował, że to nie moja sprawa, a ich, gospodarzy! Juści, mają prawo do tego, bo wszystko w garści dzierżą i choćby na tę minutę, a nie popuszczą, a my cóż znaczymy, tyle co te parobki! – unosił się Płoszka. – Źle jest całkiem, źle. – A nie tak powinno być! – Juści, że młodych powinni przypuścić do gruntów i do rządów. – A samym na wycugi iść! – Ja wojsko odsłużyłem, lata mi idą, a tego, co moje, dać nie chcą! – krzyczał Płoszka. – Każdemu czas na swoje. – A wszyscyśmy tutaj pokrzywdzeni. – A najbarzej Antek! – Trza by we wsi zrobić porządki! – szepnął twardo Szymek, Jagusin brat, któren niedawno przyszedł i stojał poza drugimi cicho, spojrzeli na niego zdumieni, a on wysunął się na czoło i jął gorąco prawić o swoich krzywdach, a w oczy wszystkim patrzał i czerwienił się, że to nieprzywykły był przed drugimi mówić i bojał się jeszcze nieco matki. – Nastka go tak nauczyła rozumu! – szepnął któryś, roześmiali się wszyscy, aż Szymek zmilknął i cofnął się w cień, wtedy wójtów brat, Grzela Rakoski, choć nie był rozmowny i nieco się zająkiwał, zaczął prawić. – Że starzy trzymają grunta i dzieciom nie popuszczają, źle juści jest, bo krzywda – ale to jest najgorsze, że się głupio rządzą. Przecie z tym lasem dawno byłby koniec, żeby się byli zgodzili z dziedzicem. – Jakże, dawał po dwie morgi, kiedy się nam należy po cztery na półwłóczek. – Należy albo i nie należy, to jeszcze nie wiadomo, to już urzędniki rozsądzą. – Kiedy oni z dziedzicami trzymają! – Hale, trzymają tam, przecież sam komisarz powiedział, by się nie godzić na dwie morgi, to dziedzic musi dać więcej! – tłumaczył Balcerek. – Cichocie no, bo kowal ano ze starszym idzie!– szepnął Mateusz. Obejrzeli się na drzwi, jakoż prawdziwie, kowal wiódł się pod pachy ze starszym, obaj już byli napici niezgorzej, to się mocno przepychali przez gęstwę i rznęli prosto do szynkwasu, ale nie postali tam długo, Żyd ich powiódł do alkierza. – Na chrzcinach u wójta się uraczyli. – Wyprawia to dzisiaj? – zapytał Antek. – A dyć ojcowie nasi tam siedzą. Sołtys poszedł w kumy z Balcerkową, bo pono stary Boryna się pogniewał i nie chciał – tłumaczył Płoszka. – A to co za jeden ? – wykrzyknął Balcerek. – To pan Jacek, dziedzicowy brat z Woli! – objaśniał Grzela. Aż powstali, by się przyjrzeć, bo pan Jacek przeciskał się z wolna a oczami kogoś szukał, aż i natknał się na Bartka z tartaku i z nim poszedł pod ścianę, do rzepeckich. – Czego on może chcieć? – Czego, a niczego, tak se chodzi ino po wsiach, z chłopami gada, niejednemu pomoże, na skrzypkach przygrywa, dzieuchy piosneczek uczy, głupawy jest pono. – Kończ no, Grzela, coś zaczął, kończ! – O lesie zacząłem mówić; moja rada jest taka, aby tej sprawy samym starym nie ostawiać, bo zepsują. – Cóż, na to jest tylko jedna rada, zaczną las ciąć, całą wsią iść, rozegnać, nie pozwolić dopóty, aż się dziedzic ze wsią nie ugodzi! – rzekł mocno Antek. – To samo uradzali u Kłęba. – Uradzali! Ale nie zrobią, bo kto pójdzie za nimi? – Gospodarze pójdą. – Nie wszystkie. – Jak Boryna poprowadzi, to i wszyscy pójdą. – Jeno nie wiada, czy Maciej zechce. – To Antek poprowadzi – wykrzyknął zapalczywie Balcerek. Przytwierdzili mu gorąco wszyscy, jeden tylko Grzela się sprzeciwiał, a że bywał we świecie i gazetę "Zorzę" czytywał, to jął naucznie i kiej z książki prawić, że gwałtu nie można czynić, bo wda się w to sąd i prócz kozy nikt więcej nie wskóra, że trzeba, aby wieś sprowadziła z miasta adwokata, a ten by wszystko po sprawiedliwości wyrychtował. Nie chcieli go słuchać długo i jaki taki przekpiwał, ozeźlił się też srodze i powiedział: – Na ojców wyrzekacie, że głupie, a sami ani za grosz pomyślenia nie macie, a jeno jak te dzieci, co jeszcze bałykują, cudze powtarzacie! – Boryna z Jagusią i dzieuchami! – zauważył któryś. Antek, któren chciał coś odpowiedzieć Grzeli, zmilknął i poleciał oczami za Jagną. Późno przyszli, już po kolacji, bo stary długo się opierał skamleniom Józki i namowom Nastki, czekał, aż Jagusia poprosi, ale ona zaraz po obiedzie zapowiedziała ostro, że pójdzie na muzykę, odparł jej ostro, iż się nogą z chałupy nie ruszy, nie poszedł do wójta, to nigdzie nie pójdzie. Nie prosiła go już więcej, zawzięła się tak, że ani tym słowem więcej się nie odezwała, popłakiwała jeno po kątach, drzwiami trzaskała, wystawała przed domem na mrozie i ciskała się po chałupie jak ten zły wiatr, aże mroziło od niej złością, a gdy do kolacji siadali, nie poszła jeść, jeno zaczęła wełniaki ze skrzyni dobywać, przymierzać a przystrajać się. To i cóż miał stary począć, klął, przygadywał, zapowiadał, że nie pójdzie, w końcu jeszcze ją sielnie musiał przepraszać i rad nierad powiódł do karczmy. Hardo ano wchodził, wyniośle i mało z kim się witał, bo i równych było niewiela, jako że co najpierwsi u wójta byli na chrzcinach, syna zaś nie spostrzegł, chociaż się pilnie rozglądał w tłoku. Antek zaś już nie spuszczał oczów z Jagusi, stała właśnie przy szynkwasie, chłopaki się do niej sypnęli zapraszać do tańca, odmawiała pogadując wesoło, a ukradkiem przebierając oczami wskróś ludzi – taka urodna widziała się dzisiaj, że choć naród już był napity, a spoglądali na nią z podziwem. Ponad wszystkie piękniejsza. A przecież była tam i Nastka, ano do malwy z czerwieni szmat i wyrostu podobna, była i Weronka Płoszkówna kiej georginia rumiana i w sobie wielce podufała, była Sochówna, skrzat ledwie dorosły, gibki i z gębusią kiej ten cukier słodką, były i drugie urodne, wyrosłe, ciągnące oczy parobków, a jak Balcerkówna Marysia, na podziw wyrosła, biała, rzepiasta dziewka i pierwsza we wsi tanecznica – ale żadna ani się równała z Jagną, żadna. Przenosiła wszystkie urodą, strojem, postawą i tymi modrymi, jarzącymi ślepiami, jako róża przenosi one nasturcje a malwy, a georginie, a maki, że zgoła podlejsze się przy niej widzą, tak ci ona przenosiła wszystkie i nad wszystkie panowała. Przystroiła się też dzisiaj kiej na jakie wesele; wełniak wdziała gorącożółty w zielone a białe pasy, stanik zaś z modrego aksamitu, dziergany złotą nitką i głęboko, do pół piersi wycięty, a na koszuli cieniuśkiej, która bieluchną fryzką burzyła się suto koło szyi i przy dłoniach, zawiesiła rzędy korali, bursztynów i onych pereł, na włosach miała chusteczkę jedwabną, modrawą, w różowy rzucik farbowaną, a końce od niej puściła na plecy. Brały ją za to przystrojenie kobiety na ozory i przymawiały złośliwie, nie dbała ta o to wcale, dojrzała wnet Antka i pokraśniawszy z radości, jako ta woda pod zachód, odwróciła się od starego, któremu Żyd cosik gadał i zaraz poprowadził do alkierza, gdzie i pozostał. Juści, że Antek ino tego czekał, bo wnet bokiem karczmy się przecisnął i spokojnie witał się z nimi, choć Józka umyślnie się odwróciła. – Przyszliście na muzykę czy na zmówiny Małgośki? – Na muzykę... – odparła cicho, bo głos jej całkiem odjęło wzruszenie. Stali przy sobie czas jakiś bez słowa, jeno dychali prędzej, a ukradkiem zaglądali sobie w oczy, tanecznicy zepchnęli ich pod ścianę, Nastkę pojął do tańca Szymek, Józka też się gdzieś zapodziała, że sami zostali. – Co dnia wyczekuję, co dnia... – szepnął cicho. – A mogę to wyjść?... pilnują mnie odparła ze drżeniem, ręce się ich spotkały same jakoś, cisnęli się biodrami, pobledli oboje, tchu im brakowało, w oczach skry się jarzyły, a w sercach była taka muzyka, że i nie wypowiedzieć. – Odstąp ździebko, puść!... – prosiła cichutko, boć pełno było ludzi dookoła. Nie odrzekł na to, jeno ujął ją mocno wpół, gęstwę roztrącił, wywiódł w koło i krzyknął do muzykantów: – Obertasa; chłopacy, a ostro! Juści, że trzasnęli z całej mocy, aż basica jęknęła, znali go przecież, że jak się rozochoci, to gotów całej karczmie fundować ! A za nim puścili się w tan i jego kamraty, tańcował Płoszka, tańcował Balcerek, tańcował Grzela, tańcowały i drugie, a Mateusz, że mu to żebra jeszcze nie popuszczały, to ino przytupywał a krzykał la zachęty! Antek zaś hulał zapamiętale, wywiódł się naprzód, przegonił wszystkich i wiał w pierwszą parę tak siarczyście, że już nic nie pamiętał i na nic ni zważał, bo Jaguś cisnęła się do niego słodko, a raz w raz, ledwie dech łapiąc, prosiła: – Jeszcze, Jantoś, jeszcze ździebko! Długo tańcowali, odpoczęli tyla, by złapać niecoś tchu napić się piwa, i znowu poszli w tan nie bacząc, że ludzie zwracają na nich uwagę, coś szepczą a krzywią się i w głos dogadują. Ale Antkowi już było wszystko jedno dzisiaj, skoro jeno poczuł ją przy sobie, skoro przycisnął do się, że aż się prężyła i przywierała te lube modre oczy, to się już był całkiem zapamiętał! Radość w nim grała i takie wesele, jak kieby się ten zwiesnowy dzień w nim zrobił. Zapomniał o ludziach i świecie całym, krew w nim zawrzała i moc wstała taka harda, nieustępliwa, aż mu piersi rozpierało! A Jaguś też była całkiem jakby utopiona w lubości i w zapamiętaniu! Unosił ją jak ten smok, nie opierała się temu, bo jakże, mogłaby to, kiej kręcił nią, ponosił, przyciskał, że chwilami mroczało w niej i traciła z pamięci świat wszystek, a grało w niej takim weselem, młodością, uciechą, że już nic nie widziała, ino te jego brwie czarne, te oczy przepaściste, a te wargi czerwone, ciągnące! A skrzypice wycinały siarczyście, zawodzący i niesły się piesneczką, jako ten żniwny wicher palącą, od której krew się w ogień przemieniała i serce grało weselem a mocą; basy zaś pobekiwały drygliwie do taktu, że same nogi niosły i trzaskały hołubce; flet zaś przegwizdywał i wabił kiej ten kos na zwiesnę, a taką lubością przejmował, tak serce otwierał, aż ciarki przechodziły, w głowie się mąciło, tchu brakowało, a zarazem chciało się płakać i śmiać, i krzykać, i tulić, i całować, i lecieć gdzieś we świat wszystek, w zapamiętanie – to i tańcowali tak ogniście, aż się karczma trzęsła i dygotały beczki z muzykantami. Z pięćdziesiąt par mieniło się w tym kole wielgachnym, taczającym się od ściany do ściany, rozśpiewanym, pijanym uciechą i taką mocą, że flachy się przewracały, lampy gasły, noc ich obejmowała i rozdrgany mrok, bo ino te głownie w kominie rozżarzane wichurą pędu, sypały iskrami i buchały krwawym płomieniem, w którym ledwie majaczył zbity kłąb ludzki, wijący się dookoła taką gęstwą, że ani okiem uchwycił ni rozpoznał, gdzie chłop, gdzie kobieta! Kapoty wiewały górą kiej te skrzydła białe, wełniaki, wstążki, zapaski, rozpalone twarze, jarzące oczy, tupoty zapamiętałe, śpiewki, pokrzyki, wszystko się wraz mieszało, kręciło w kółko kieby jedno wrzeciono, od którego bił ogromny wrzask i leciał przez wywarte do sieni drzwi w ośnieżoną, mroźną, zimową noc. Antek zaś hulał wciąż na przedzie, bił obcasami najgłośniej, zawijał kiej wichura, przypadał do ziemi, że myśleli: upadnie! Gdzie zaś, on już stał, już znowu ponosił, już krzykał, czasem jaką piosneczkę muzykantom rzucał i no– sił się wskroś ciżby, rozbijał, tratował, jak burza szedł, aż strach brał niejednych, a mało kto za nim nadążył. Z dobrą godzinę tak wywijał, bo chociaż inni przystawali zmęczeni, a nawet i muzyce mdlały ręce, pieniądze im rzucał, przynaglał grać i tańcował, że w końcu prawie ino we dwoje pozostali w kole. Juści, że przez to baby już głośno wydziwiały z takiej hulanki, kiwały głowami, mełły ozorami i litowały się nad Boryną, aż Józka, zła na Antka, a barzej jeszcze na macochę, poleciała do starego. – Ociec, a to Antek tańcuje z macochą, aż ludzie wydziwiają! – szepnęła. – Niech tańcują, od tego karczma! – odparł i wziął się znowu trącać ze starszym i kowalem, a prawić cosik. Wróciła z niczym, ale jęła naglądać za nimi pilnie, bo po tańcu stali przy szynkwasie z całą gromadą dziewczyn i chłopaków. Wesoło im było, Jambroży bowiem, pijany już całkiem, prawił im takie przypowiastki, aż się dziewczyny przysłaniały zapaskami, a parobcy w głos śmieli, a jeszcze swoje dokładali. Antek fundował wszystkim piwo, pierwszy przepijał, niewolił, w ramiona brał parobków, ściskał, a dzieuchom całymi garściami pchał za pazuchę karmelki, by móc przy tym i Jagusi nakłaść, a mimo zmęczenia śmiał się najgłośniej i rad się rozgadywał! Na karczmie też się zabawiano niezgorzej, naród się już całkiem rozochocił i rozgrzał, to cięgiem jakieś pary tańcowały, a drudzy gęstwili się, gdzie się ino dało, i radzili, przepijali, kumali się jedni z drugimi i wesołości całym sercem zażywali. Rzepecka szlachta ruszyła zza swojego stołu, bo się już byli pokumali przy gorzałce z Lipczakami, a niektórzy i do tańca się brali, dzieuchy się nie wymawiały, że to obejście mieli delikatniejsze i grzecznie prosili. Antkowa zaś gromada zabawiała się z osobna, że to młódź sama była i co najpierwsza we wsi, a on, mimo że ze wszystkimi pogadywał, prawie o Bożym świecie nie wiedział i prosto jakby się dzisiaj zapamiętał, na nic już nie patrzył, z niczym się nie krył, bo i nie poradził nawet – to i nie baczył, że ludzie dookoła spozierają uważnie i pilnie nasłuchują. Hale, dbał tam o to – wciąż jej prawił do ucha, przypierał do ściany, obejmował, za ręce brał, ale ledwie się już wstrzymywał od całowania! Oczy mu ino latały nieprzytomnie i w piersiach wzbierała taka burza, że gotów się był ważyć na wszystko, byle zaraz przed nią, bo widział w modrych, rozpłomienionych oczach podziw i kochanie! To i rósł coraz bardziej, puszył się i hukał kiej ten wicher, nim uderzy! Pił przy tym tęgo i Jagusię niewolił, aż się jej w głowie mąciło, że ani wiedziała, co się z nią dzieje, jeno chwilami, gdy muzyka milkła i karczma nieco przycichała, przytomniała zdziebko, strach ją ogarniał, obzierała się ze zdumieniem, jakby poratunku szukając, uciekać nawet pragnęła, ale stał pobok i tak patrzał; taki żar buchał od niego, takie kochanie w niej wzbierało, że w mig zapominała o wszystkim. Ciągnęło się to dosyć długo, bo Antek już gorzałkę stawiał całej kompanii. Żyd chętnie dawał i każdą kwartę dwa razy na drzwiach znaczył. Że zaś całej kompanii zaczęło w głowach się mącić, to kupą poszli tańcować, bych się nieco otrzeźwić, juści, że i Antek z Jagusią tańcowali na przedzie. Wyszedł na to z alkierza Boryna, przywiedły go kobiety zgorszone, popatrzył i wnet się we wszystkim pomiarkował, złość go poderwała sroga, zakąsił ino zęby, zapiął pętle kapoty, czapę nacisnął i jął się przebierać do nich. Ustępowali mu z drogi, bo blady był kiej ściana i oczami dziko świecił. – Do domu! – powiedział głośno, gdy nadlecieli, i chciał ją chycić za rękę, ale w ten mig Antek zakręcił w miejscu i poniósł dalej, że próżno chciała się wyrwać. Podskoczył wtedy Boryna, rozwalił koło, wyrwał ją z Antkowych ramion, nie popuścił i nie spojrzawszy nawet na syna wiódł z karczmy. Muzyka raptem ustała, cichość z nagła padła na wszystkich, że stanęli jak wryci, nikt się i słowem nie ozwał, miarkowali bowiem, że staje się coś strasznego, gdyż Antek rzucił się za nimi, roztrącił ciżbę kiej snopki i wybiegł z karczmy, ale skoro go jeno mróz owionął, zatoczył się na drzewo leżące przed domem i padł w śnieg, rychło się jednak podniósł i dognał ich na skręcie drogi koło stawu. – Idź swoją drogą i ludzi nie zaczepiaj! – krzyknął stary odwracając się do niego. Jagna z wrzaskiem uciekła do chałupy, a Józka wtykała w garście staremu jakiś kół i wrzeszczała: – Bijcie tego zbója, bijcie, tatulu!... – Puśćcie ją, puśćcie! – bełkotał Antek zgoła nieprzytomnie i przysuwał się z pięściami, gotowymi do darcia. – Mówię ci, odejdź, bo, jak Bóg na niebie, zakatrupię cię jak psa! Słyszysz? – krzyknął znów stary, gotowy na wszystko, Antek cofnął się bezwiednie, opadły mu ręce, strach go uderzył tak mocny, że drżeć zaczął, a stary poszedł wolno ku domowi. Nie skoczył już za nim, stał roztrzęsiony, nieprzytomny i wodził pustymi oczami dookoła, nie było już nikogo, księżyc świecił jasno, śniegi się skrzyły i posępna białość widniała wszędzie. Nic nie mógł wymiarkować, co się to stało, oprzytomniał nieco w karczmie dopiero, dokąd go przywiedli przyjaciele, którzy mu skoczyli na ratunek, bo gruchnęło, że się z ojcem bije. Zabawa się też skończyła, rozchodzili się do domów, że to i późno już było, karczma opustoszała rychło, jeno po drogach grzmiały jeszcze czas jakiś hukania i przyśpiewki, pozostali tylko Rzepeczaki, którzy mieli zanocować, i pan Jacek przygrywał im ano na skrzypicy wielce żałośliwe pienia, że siedzieli za stołem powspierani na rękach i wzdychali, no i Antek, siedzący w kącie samotnie, bo że się nie mogli z nim dogadać, gdyż nic nie odpowiadał, opuścili go wszyscy. Siedział tak martwy i niewiedzący, że darmo mu Żyd przypominał, iż karczmę zamyka, nie słyszał i nie rozumiał zgoła, przecknął dopiero na głos Hanki, której ludzie donieśli, że się pobił znowu z ojcem. – Czego ci potrza? – zapytał. – Chodź do domu, późno już – prosiła powstrzymując łzy. – Idź sama, nie pójdę z tobą! Mówię ci, odejdź! – krzyknął groźnie, a potem nagle, nie wiada laczego, nachylił się do niej i w samą twarz powiedział: – Żeby mnie w kajdany skuli, w lochu zamknęli, wolniejszym bym był niźli przy tobie, słyszysz, wolniejszym! Hanka zapłakała żałośnie i poszła. I on się zaraz podniósł, wyszedł na dwór i powlókł się ku młynowi. Noc była jasna, rozgorzała miesięczną poświatą, drzewa kładły długie, zgoła niebieskie, przesrebrzone cienie, mróz taki ściskał, że raz po raz słychać było trzaskanie żerdek i jakby cichy, przejmujący skowyt niósł się po roziskrzonych śniegach, cichość martwa, zeskrzytwiała tuliła świat cały, wieś już spała, ani jedno okno nie błyskało światłem, ni pies nie zaszczekał, ni młyn nie turkotał, nic – jeno od _karczmy dochodził schrypły śpiew Jambroża, któren swoim zwyczajem wyśpiewywał na środku drogi, ale słabo kieby przez sen. Antek wlókł się ciężko i wolno dookoła stawu, przystawał, rozglądał się nieprzytomnie, nasłuchiwał trwożnie, bo wciąż huczały mu we łbie ojcowe straszne słowa, bo wciąż widział jego oczy rozsrożone, bijące w niego kiej nożem, że cofał się bezwiednie, lęk ściskał go za gardło, serce zamierało, włosy się jeżyły – a z pamięci ginęła zawziętość, ginęło kochanie, ginęło wszystko, a ostawał jeno strach śmiertelny, dygocące przerażenia i rozpaczliwa, żalna niemoc... Sam nie wiedział, kiedy zaczął iść ku domowi, gdy sprzed kościoła doszedł go bolesny płacz i głośne wyrzekania, pod figurą, stojącą przed samymi wrótniami na cmentarz, ktosik leżał rozkrzyżowany na śniegu, w cieniu, jaki padał od parkanu, nic nie można było rozpoznać, pochylił się myśląc, że to jaki obcy wędrownik albo i pijany – a to Hanka leżała żebrząc miłosierdzia. – Chodź do domu, ziąb taki, chodź, Hanuś! – prosił, bo mu dziwnie zmiękła dusza, a że się nie odezwała, uniósł ją przez siłę i powiódł do domu. Nie mówili nic ze sobą, bo Hanka rzewnie płakała. Kategoria:Chłopi